Tattoo
by DeathAngl52
Summary: Morelli leaves Stephaine telling her it was better this way. To get out of town before the cops found him. He was good and could hide for awhile, but sooner or later someone had to find him.


Summary:

Morelli leaves Stephanie telling her it was better this way. To get out of town before the cops found him. He was good and could hide for awhile, but sooner or later someone had to find him. Set in the first book when Morelli tells Stephanie that he's innocent and he shot Ziggy out of self-defense.

Disclaimer..I do not own any of these people...der

TATTOO

I sighed as I tried to explain my story to Stephaine once again. We sat in her apartment, if you could call it that. There wasn't much furniture. We were sitting opposite each other at the kitchen table. While Stephanie had been out looking for me, I snuck into her apartment using the fire escape.  
While I waited I looked around and also cooked dinner. The look on her face when she came home and found me in the kitchen making supper as priceless.  
She had been looking for me for five days, and here I was in her apartment...cooking nonetheless. She doesn't have what it takes to make it in the business,  
well maybe not the business, but taking on big criminals that are good at hiding like me. I did have to give her some credit though. She was stubborn, she didn't give up until she found who she was looking for. Plus now that she had been taught how to shoot a gun I'm pretty damned sure she could kick anyone's ass that she wanted to. Plus she was pretty as hell, meaning most guys would stop and talk with her for awhile.

"For the last time Stephanie. I'm INNOCENT!" I shouted at her. I was tired and sick of trying to explain myself to her. Why didn't she just get it?

"It's not that I don't get it." She shouted back at me, making me think maybe she could read my mind but knowing it was impossible.

"Then why do you keep asking me all these questions and making me repeat myself! The story is still the same no matter how many times you ask me about it!"

"Well sorry! I have a job to hunt you down and turn you in. I've been searching for you for five days and each day I pretty much find you, but can never seem to capture you. And then when I'm not even out looking for you, I come home and find you in my apartment...cooking dinner!! It's a lot to take in"  
I nodded in agreement.

"be glad your not living it!" I sighed and things got quiet. I was somewhat surprised. Stephanie never had been the quiet type. Usually asking questions that no one knew the answer to, or talking to people, or sticking her nose into matters that didn't concern her...like this one.

"So what now?" She asked quietly, almost whispering. I looked up at her.

"I'll stay in my van for tonight. Sleep in there, just in case someone decides to visit you in the night or in the morning and finds me here. Then in the morning, I'll come say bye and then leave. I've always wanted to go to Arkansas. I guess I have my chance to now. I'll leave and head there. Pick up a new car on the way and do something with my hair. that way no one will be able to recognize me. Then I'll disappear, not completely. Just from this state." I felt her eyes staring at me and when I looked back up at her face I saw something I've never seen before. And I smirked.

"Well good. then I don't have to worry about you breaking into my damed apartment!"

"More like you don't want me to leave." she glared at me like I had expected, but I just grinned even more. Why she tries to put up defenses around me I don't know, but she does and I always see through it.

"Whatever, I'll just be glad your gone."

"uh huh." I said as I stood up, pushed in the chair and headed towards the door. "Like I said I'll be back in the morning to say goodbye. See you then." I half waved to her and then left her apartment, closing the door behind me.

I sighed as I made my way down the stairs. I didn't want to leave, especially since everyone in Trenton still thought I was guilty. but I didn't really have a choice. I could either leave and hide out for a few days and most likely escape the cops, or I could stay here and most likely get caught. I had to go,  
besides. I had always wanted to see Arkansas. It'll be great. I knew I was just lieing to myself.

The only I didn't totally want to leave is because of Stephaine. Ever since she ran me over with her father's Buick I swore if I ever saw her again, I would kick her ass. But now that I've seen her a lot, saved her life, chained her to the shower naked, and broke into her apartment, I realized I didn't want to not have her in my life...for once...I'm starting to worry and think about someone else besides myself. it's not that I'm a bad guy, I'm actually pretty nice when I wanted to be, but I was hiding for the police because of something I didn't even do and being chased by a girl who worked for Vinny and only wanted to turn me in to get 10,000 dollars. I definitely had to admit...Stephanie trying to chase after me and having a gun was damn hot.I grinned to myself and then frowned.Why have I let her get to me? Her curly hair and her eyes, so alert one minute and so wondering the next. It was attractive as hell. plus I've already seen her naked about three or four times and had sex with her about two times. I think...for once in my life...I'm in love.

I growled at myself as I pulled open the door to my cheap van. I was agitated at myself for admitting I was actually in love, plus I was tired, cold and lonely. I slammed the door shut and crawled into the back, laying on the floor. Then I curled up and fell asleep.

When I woke up at seven o'clock, I called Stephaine's apartment. If I knew her she probably wasn't even up yet.Only she would be asleep at seven.  
After the third ring she finally picked up.

"hello?" She asked groggily., proving my theory.

"It's me. I'm coming up in ten minutes. Get ready." Then I hung up. I hoped she'd do as I said instead of falling back asleep. I sighed as I waited. God,  
I needed to learn to be more patient. Five minutes later I got bored and decided to head up to her apartment. I let myself in through the fire-escape like I had the night before. Nothing moved inside the apartment..no noise.

"Stephanie?" I called out quietly. No answer. I tiptoed into the hallway and then heard the water in the bathroom running. I breathed, not realizing I had been holding my breath, then scowled at myself. I definitely had allowed her to get the best of me. I sighed again, I had been doing that a lot, and sat down on the kitchen counter. I debated going to get something to eat, like donuts or something but decided not to. I didn't need a reason to stay in here any longer than I already had to.

three minutes later Stephanie arrived dressed in black shorts and an over-sized shirt. Her hair was damp, curly and hanging loosely around her shoulders. She hadn't put any makeup on. Glad to see she got dressed up for my little visit. Although she did look beautiful. Plus I knew I couldn't look too much better.  
I haven't showered in two days or changed my clothes. Nor have I slept well. Sleeping in a crowded van does that to you.

"I'm leaving cupcake. So I guess this is goodbye." I dunno what caused me to do it but I walked across the room and gave her a hug. Like I said...I'm losing my self

'No matter what you say about life I learn every time I bleed That truth is a stranger Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free

To admit that I'm wrong And then change my mind Sorry but I have to move on And leave you behind

I can't waste time so give it a moment I realize, nothing's broken No need to worry 'bout everything I've done Live every second like it was my last one'

the thought that I had to leave and soon never crosses my mind as I held her small frame close to mine. We'd been through a lot together. Sex, being ran over,  
hating each other, seeing each other naked, wanting to kill eachother...it all added up to this moment...and now...i was leaving. Leaving this place, leaving myself behind...leaving her behind.

I pulled away from the hug, more of wanting to get this done with. Leave her behind and forget. I looked into her face...she was...crying? Crying because of me? I wondered. I pulled her back into a hug and kissed her hair.

"Why are you crying?" I asked. Nobody had ever cried in front of me, nor have I ever cried. I wasn't sure what to do, so I was hoping my embrace would be enough to calm her down.

"I don't want you to go. I know I hate you and all, but there is a part of you that makes me happy! I just don't want you to go!" I froze at the words and at being, if possible, pulled even closer to her body. I sighed on the inside. This is just making things harder.

"I'm sorry Stephanie, but I have to go, you know that." I said soothingly. I felt her nod against my shoulder. I pulled back from the hug and placed my finger under her chin. I stared at her eyes, so beautiful. Then I slowly leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Whoever knew that I had a soft side.

It was soft, gentle, sweet, delicate. Anything but rough and demanding. Usually when I kissed girls it was roughly and taken over by being horny. But here I was in her apartment once again, kissing her softly as if she'd break if I pushed against her mouth any harder. We stayed like that for what had to be two minutes before I pulled away. I smiled sweetly at her.

"Goodbye cupcake." I whispered in her ear, kissing her on the cheek and then, without looking back, walked out the door. I was tempted, oh so tempted to look back at her. But I knew if I would have, that it would of made it even harder on both of us. I slowly descended the stairs the the parking lot and got into my van. I glanced one look at the apartment building, swearing I saw Stephaine's face in the window. And for the first time in my life, I cried as I pulled out of the parking lot.

'Don't look back at a new direction'  
Two years later Third person POV

Stephaine yawned as she woke up at nine o'clock in the morning. She rolled out of bed brewed coffee and took a quick shower. After a cup of coffee she felt better.  
She looked around her apartment. There was now furniture, a sofa and many chairs. Plus a television, stereo, painting, rugs, and plants. She loved it. The business was paying off. Especially having somebody like Ranger on your side.She didn't call on Ranger's help often, but when she did she made sure to always give him half of the bond. It only seemed fair.

She hummed as she traveled into her room, changing into her clothes quickly before heading back out into the kitchen. She fed Rex some cabbage and carrots.

"Bye Rex!" She said before she went to lock all the windows in the house. Then came back and checked the peep hole before opening the door. Locking the house and checking the hallways before leaving had become a ritual. She made sure to lock the door and then noticed something white on he ground. She picked it up and turned it over.

Stepahine Plum it said. She thought to herself...it was addressed to her so she could open it, but who would of sent her a letter or a note? She gingerly opened the envelope and took out the paper that was inside.

Dear Stephanie,

'I loved you once, needed protection You're still a part of everything I do You're on my heart just like a tattoo'

Joesph Morelli

Stephanie gasped as she read who had sent it. Morelli? She hadn't seen him in two years, nobody had. She did her breathing technique to keep from passing out and then re-read the letter. She shook her head. It was probably just a joke...a simple prank. Somebody wanted her to think Morelli was still out there. She carefully placed the letter into her pocketbook and then left the building.

As Stephanie pulled up into the building's parking lot. She felt weird. She didn't know what the feeling was or why she was having it, but she was. As if she needed to be on alert for something. She closed the car and set the alarm then headed to her apartment.

Once inside she sank to the floor. it had been a long exhausting day and she couldn't wait for it to be over. That's when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She jumped to her feet silently and stood still. That's when she noticed rose petals on her floor. She looked at them. 'What the hell?' She thought.  
She grabbed her spray from her bag and quietly advanced into the kitchen. What she found in it made her happy, sad, and mad all at the same time. For inside her kitchen was a man...making food. And that man was no other than...Joseph Morelli.

"M-mor-e-e-lli?" Stephanie asked, stumbling over her words. She couldn't believe her eyes. Morelli looked up from the stove. "I thought you were dead."

"Well if I'm dead then you have a problem and you can see ghosts." Answered Morelli. They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither saying anything.

"OMG!" Said Stephanie walking over to him. She wrapped him in a hug, which he gladly returned. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Stephanie pulled back and hit him upside the head.

"What's wrong with you!?!" She yelled at him, confusion written all over Morelli's face. "How can you just run out of my life and then come waltzing back in to it!?! It doesn't work that way! And how can you disappear for fuckin' two years without any word or anything and then just go 'Woo hoo! here I am!!!'" Morelli frowned

"Cupcake I'm sorry. I only disappeared because I had to or I never would of. And I never wrote before because it wasn't safe. If someone would of came to visit you before this whole Morelli thing blew over then they would of most likely arrested you to. I'm sorry." Stephanie started crying and that was the first time she had looked at Morelli for two years. His eyes were still the same cold usually, but right now they were chocolate and caring. his hair was cut short, dyed black with red streaks. He hadn't gained a pound since she had last seen him.

"I'm not going to forgive you, but it does help. Where have you been!?!"

"Here and there, mostly underground. Just hanging out until this thing blew over and nobody would be too alert about finding me anymore."

Stephanie sigh and wrapped her arms back around Morelli and he leaned down and gave her a kiss, just like they had left off with, sweet and delicate.

"I love you." Whispered Morelli against her lips, which cause Stephanie to pull back.

"What?" She asked looking at him dumb-founded.

"I love you...you heard me."

"I heard you, just hard to believe. I think...I love you too." They both smiled at each other and engaged in another chastised kiss. Morelli had changed.  
In many ways. Not just his looks but his personality. I guess being a fugitive of the law can do that to you. And unknowingly to Stephanie later Morelli would propose to her and she would accept.

'If I live every moment Won't change any moment Still a part of me and you I will never regret you

(I'll always have you,  
I'll always have you.)'

the end


End file.
